Jokey, Ness, Videl, and Remi
These OCs belong to me, User:Sonicthefox19. Please don't use without permission. {Please note that OCs in my universe age by human years and can eat chocolate.} These pups are 1st gen. Jokey: Jokey is the youngest of siblings. He is a goofy and perky puppy. he loves to play, read, and joke around. He hates seeing sad faces and will do whatever he can to make someone laugh, even if that means putting on a clown nose, which he hates. His fur is always unbrushed, because he don't care how he looks. He is very loving and cares for all his siblings equally. His happy go lucky attitude can make even Miles smile from time to time. Jokey has a habit of going too far to make someone laugh sometimes, and it causes the opposite of what wants. Ness: Ness is the second oldest of his siblings and he is a moody pup. He can be kind and sweet, but usually it's foreshadowed by his grump/moody attitude. He loves his brother Jokey, but gets annoyed really easily with him and it gets them into fights. Ness being the largest of his siblings, is quite strong and trains in pup-fu to stay physically fit and buff. He loves being strong, so he does whatever he can to feel like he's strong. {Except hurting others.} He trains in pup-fu along side Mighty, who is his best friend. He loves his sister Videl to pieces and often plays with her whenever he can. He is unconfident when he's an adult and starts dating. He actually tends to worry too much about weither his girlfriends like him or not. He actually knows his sister has a crush on his friend Mighty and when he and Mighty are older, he tends to pick on him because he also has a crush on Videl. He wishes he could help get them together, but they are both too shy to ever admit that they like eachother. Videl: Videl is the second youngest of the siblings and is quite shy. She prefers to sit back and watch others play, instead of playing with them. She doesn't really like being the center of attention and will avoid eye contact whenever possible. She is easily startled at night and tends to sneak up next to her older brother and sleep with him. She loves Jokey and worries whenever him and his brother fight. She loves Disney and collects things based off her favorite movies. She also has a huge passion for plushies. She has a tiny crush on Mighty, but she is too scared to admit it. Remi: The oldest of the siblings. Remi is a brave pup who cares for anyone she meets. She has a habit of being a bit overprotective of her siblings and goes a bit extreme sometimes. She loves watching old cartoons that she gets on DVD. She admires the PAW Patrol and wishes to be apart of them one day. She hates playing video games as she feels they are boring. She tends to get pre-occupied with her job, and as a result, ignores everyone else. Jokey: Jokey is a shiba inu with black fur all over and has a red pair of glasses on his eyes, a white muzzle {Minus the bottum lip area.}, and tail tip. His collar is green with blue stripes, and bone shaped dogtag. He also has a fur tuft. His eye color is yellow like Zuma's. Ness: He is a a bulky and buff shiba inu. He is tan with a white underbelly. The front of his face is covered in white fur. The inside os his ears are white as well. His tail is quite fluffy and is tan with white spots. His collar is black with a white dogtag. He has emerald green eyes. Ness's pup fu outfit: It is Green with a white circle on the back and a white headband. Videl: She is a shiba inu with white fur. She has black spots all along her back and her tail. She also has black toes on his back paws. Her ears have black ear tips as well. Her nose is grey. She has a light blue collar with a Disney logo as the dogtag. Her eye color is pink. Remi: She is a a tan shiba inu. From her chest down to her toes, she has white fur. It's like this on her sides and rear too. She has a red collar with a school bus puptag. She has yellow eyes. Jokey: ''Undecided'' Ness: Undecided. '' '''Videl:' Undecided. Remi: '''She learned how to drive from Chase one day and became a bus driver for the pup-school. The moved to Adventure Bay after an incident with their family. I thought of Jokey Smurf when I created Jokey. They like to travel in pairs. Meaning at least one of their siblings is always close by. There is rare occasions when they are alone though. Thought of Ness from Earthbound for Ness' name. Ness likes to flex his muscles to show off, but he also does it because he likes the feeling of doing it for some reason or another. Jokey secretly admires his older brother, but will never admit it. Ness got quite a bit of dates from girl pups, but they kept breaking up with him constantly, which made him less confident in himself. Ness and Mighty are born only 2 months apart from each other. So they are pretty close in age. Videl has a crush on Mighty. Remi has trouble keeping her temper in check and it makes Ness pick at her, thus making it worse. Ness is allergic to bunnies. Ness is not afraid to help anyone in need... with anything. Second Fanonverse Pups and the Lovestruck Dalmatian {Videl only.} Rocky's Test of Love '''Semi-Canon Enter the Shiba Family {Debut} Non-Canon {Some are not written by me.} PAW Patrol: Last Resort Island Collab Pups Save Alex's Birthday Mighty {Ness' best friend.} {Videl's boyfriend, still pending.} {More soon.} Eachother Günther (Chase's dad.) {Father in law for Videl.} {More to come hopefully.} Mighty.png|Ness and Mighty doing pup-fu! Another adorable picture from Chasebuddy22! I love it dude! Category:Christian pups Category:Males Category:Females Category:Girl Pups Category:Boy Pups Category:Fanon Pups Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Sonic the fox pages Category:Sonic the fox OCs Category:1st gen